Far Away
by Thessian Shadow
Summary: Sad long oneshot. What if Petunia truly did care about him? Is it too late for them to make amends? Find out! Read and Review! Vernon Bashing inside! WARNING! Character death! Mild HPGW and RWHG


Far Away

**_A/N_**: I know that this is a little odd, but I had to write a Petunia/Harry Bonding fic. I got really bored, and heard a song. Here goes nothing. Let me know what you think. Contains some Vernon bashing! My favorite!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't hold the rights to either Harry Potter charactors or Nickelback song lyrics. Hope that covers it.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Petunia sat wearily on the sofa in the sitting room of Number Four, Privet Drive, and watched as a new quarrel was being orchestrated by her nephew and husband in the kitchen. He had just returned home from his sixth year at Hogwarts, and it had been a catastrophe since. Vernon had been lecturing him on how he was not to use **_it_** on Dudley on the day he turned seventeen. The boy seemed to not hear a single thing that her husband said, and that was only infuriating Vernon more.

"You are to listen to every word I say, and if you dare to disobey me, then you'll understand what if feels like to be on th receiving end of a beating. You're lucky I haven-"Yeah. I know.. I'm lucky it hasn't happened to me yet. Well, I could care less about what you feel like doing to me now. I mean it's almost over, isn't it? Hell, when I come of age, there'll be no stopping me. Not even you can!" He stormed out, leaving Vernon fuming. The one thing he couldn't stand besides a bad business deal was a boy telling him that he would be helpless in about a month's time. Harry was certainly right in that guess, though.

"Petunia, can you believe the nerve of that wart? How dare he stand up to me? He is an insubordinate little-"

"Have you seen a person that could be considered a grandfather murdered right in front of you, and you're helpless to do nothing but watch!" Harry had turned at the foot of the stairs, and was about to charge back in there and have a go at his uncle, when the man approached him with a wild look. "No, I haven't had the pleasure! What's it like seeing his lifeless corpse, and all you can feel is regret?" Vernon spat the last question in Harry's face, and as he did, the boy's face paled considerably. He backed away from his uncle, and rushed up the stairs.

Dudley was sitting in his room watching a new television that his father had gotten him for Christmas, and didn't notice his cousin running past the open bedroom door. The sound of a crash met his ears, and he finally looked up to see Harry returning down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. He shrugged, and returned to his program, while Vernon shouted something about getting out and staying out. Petunia rushed past her purple faced husband, and followed him. Something had to be up to make the usually calm, silent, and orderly boy explode like that. Her coat was forgotten, and she emerged into the warm June air. Speed was essential to catch him, but she didn't care. She had a feeling that she knew where he was going.

The local park was closed to the public, and the gate was locked with chains and a bolt. The sound of rustling leaves startled Harry as he sat against a tree that was in full bloom. The small blossoms on a bush nearby were masking the scent of perfume. He continued to glance around, and when he saw nothing, leaned back against the thick oak. _What the hell was that about? Why did that great lump of an uncle ask me how it felt to feel helpless? What was the point of knowing how I felt? He doesn't give a damn about my wellbeing… I wish there was somebody who understood what the hell is going on around here… I sure don't. _ His thoughts wee interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. Petunia came through the small area of tall bushes, and stopped when she saw her nephew's crushed expression. Her face contorted with rage toward her husband. She couldn't bear to see him like this when his world was begging him to do something miraculous.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She rushed forward and knelt by him. It was as if he hadn't even seen her coming, or even knew she was here. His eyes stared blankly at the low wall that he had climbed over to get here. His body began to tremble, and before she knew what was going on, Harry had wrapped his arms around his knees, and began sobbing uncontrollably. He muttered fragments of sentences as he did this.

"Should have… Snape just- Dumbledore's-" He stopped, and continued sobbing, then "He fell… Snape killed- Dumbledore dead.."

"What?" Harry's head jerked upat the sound of her voice. He looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Dumbledore's…" She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"Dead… Snape killed…" He stared at her for a second before realizing just why she was there. "Why are y-you worried about me now? I m-mean you had all this time, and now was just convenient?" She stared in shock at this blunt statement.It seemed that his emotions were getting back under control. Anger was slowly creeping up his neck. "I mean yeah, Vernon hasn't killed me yet, so I guess that was an accomplishment!" His voice held bitterness now.

"Harry, I've tried everything to keep the equality between you and Dudley. Vernon just won't have it. I made it so that you didn't have that ratty cupboard, and Vernon protested like mad."

"Well, I guess I should have thanked you for that, but what about everything else? Why do you still ridicule my mother when she's brought up, and what's with calling my dad a no-good drunk?" He stood and began pacing. This was going to take some time. Her nerves were already shot due to Vernon's inhumanity. "I had to say something to keep Marge contempt. You know just as well as I do that when Marge gets a good answer about a bad thing, she doesn't let it go." Petunia gently massaged her temples. The night's events had really given her a steaming headache. Harry noticed this, and decided to call it a night. He helped her up, and returned to their house only to find the door locked, and windows barred. "Damn…" He quickly reached into his pocket and puled out his wand.

"Not here. There are probably ministry prats watching." Petunia withdrew a key from a shattered milk bottle that was placed discreetly in a bush, and placed it in the lock and turned it until she heard a satisfying click. "There." She dropped it back in, and opened the door. Vernon was nwhere to be seen, but Dudley was sitting on the couch with his hands stuffing popcorn into his massive mouth. "Dudley, where's your father?"

"Oh, he went out. He said he had a late meeting with some administrators from work." Dudley said this without a clue as to what it meant. "He said just to go on to bed." Petunia nodded to Harry, and they both went upstairs to their respective rooms. Surprisingly though, she bade him goodnight.

The next three weeks went by just as those first days had. There was mild fighting, private talks, and Vernon's ever frequent late business meetings. The time was running out as Harry's seventeenth birthday approached ever so slowly. On the day before, Vernon almost kicked him out due to a threat that Harry had made toward Dudley.

"You will not threaten my son and still call this place home! Never mind the dementor attack two years ago! Didn't get the job done then did you!" Harry stared his uncle straight in the face. "You know as well as I do that it wasn't my fault! They were sent after us, and I had to fight them!" He had to duck to miss a punch that came from Vernon. "I had to. Would you like your precious Dudders to be lying somewhere with his soul sucked out of him!" This time, he wasn't fast enough. The punch hit him square in the jaw. This sent him flying, and he collided with the television that Dudley was watching. Dudley's squeal startled Petunia, who was coming back from picking up some clothes for Dudley, Harry, and herself. She st the boxes down, and rushed into the sitting room from the hall. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, dear." Vernon went into the kitchen, and Dudley continued gaping at the television screen. Harry brushed himself off and went upstairs. He came back down with his broom, Hedwig's cage, and his trunk. He passed Petunia as he was leaving. "Thanks for everything." He said that bitterly, and before she could question that, he had left through the open front door.

The Weasleys were all preparing for a wedding between Bill and Fleur, and hadn't expected to see a broom-riding Harry to landing the middle of the yard cursing like a sailor. He pulled his invisibility cloak off, and made his way up to the back door. Molly was in the middle of charming a banner, when she turned to see him entering. "Oh Harry! We hadn't expected you for another few days. Wha brings you here, dear?" She studied him, and he smirked darkly. "My uncle and I got into it, and I just decided to come early." He headed upstairs toward Ron's room, and ran into Ginny on the stairs.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He stared into her grey eyes for a few seconds, and she looked into his emerald ones. They were locked in a contest, when Ron and Hermione came down the staircase with obvious surprise on their faces.

"Harry! What are you doin' here mate?" He noticed that the two were still staring at each other, before he enveloped Ginny into his arms. The other two felt odd, and so they proceededdownstairs, and were heard whispering to eachother.

"Harry, I didn't expect you'd be here so soon…" She looked at him with relief and intrest. "Why are you here?"

"Can we talk? Somewhere we won't be overheard…" She nodded, and they proceeded to her room where Harry realized hhe would be staying. "I decided to come early because… Because my uncle kicked me out." He sat his trunk and cage down as Hedwig flew in through the open window. "He and I had a fight, and I was told that the best thing to do would be to leave, so I di."

"What did your aunt say about it?" Ginny sat beside him, massaging his back with practiced hands. "I mean… was she all for it?"

"No. She wanted me to at least stay at that place until my birthday. I guess that won't happen. Well, it almost did." He turned so that he faced her. "There's something else. I never did give you a full explanation as to why I didn't want our relationship to get serious. I didn't want you to become a target just because you were dating me."

"Look, I don't care. I'll follow you at all times, and I'll support you! I don't want you fighting alone." She said this with an uncanny Minerva McGonagall finality thatmade him smile. "You know, you sound like McGonagall…"

"Oh I forgot to mention that she's coming to the wedding. She's dealing with his death… well…"

"I feel as though I killed him myself…" Harry realized that it would be harder on Minerva than anyone. Even Aberforth would have his goats to comfort him, but Min had nobody. The school and its students was everything to her. "Oh Merlin…"

"I know… She's getting a bit more accustomed to seeing his portrait on the wall every time she enters that office…."Ginny leaned against him, and he realized something. "Do you think we should still let this relationship go as far as it should? Regardless of the risks?"

"Honestly, yes. You need a good relationship for strength. What else are you gonna pull it from?" He smirked at that question. She looked into his eyes and finally asked her hardest. "Are you returning to Hogwarts next year?"

"I honestly don't know… Why? Do you want me to?" He looked at her now with a questioning gaze. "I have thought about looking for the horcruxes after I graduate…"

"I'd like you to. Plus, the school needs your strength. McGonagall needs you now. You're the beacon of hope in a sea of blackness."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like that fraud Sibyl Trilawney. You don't want that on your record." They burst out laughing at the mere thought, and rose to their feet. "Shall we go downstairs?"

"Yes, Lets."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Two days later, the yard was filled with guests, food, and fireworks. The bride and groom were separately getting ready, and the French/English wedding was about to take place. Ginny and Harry had just been notified that they were going to be part of the wedding. Ginny was to be a bride's maid, and Harry, a groomsman. Things were going wonderfully, and Harry was walking around. People were brushing past, and he spotted a woman in a very familiar set of emerald dress robes. "Professor?" She looked up to see him striding toward her. He noticed something was amiss right off. "What is it?"

"Such joyous times seem so empty now…" She looked extremely tired, and judging by the circles under her eyes, she hadn't slept well either. "I see I'm not the only one deeply disturbed by Dumbledore's death…" He looked at her with a quizzical look. "No… I haven't ben fairing well either. Are you reopening Hogwarts again next year?"

At this, she stared at him. "Are you considering coming back?" He nodded. "I have decided that it is in the best intrest of the people to reopen the school. Whether or not we get one hundred students, now that's to be determined…"

"Yeah. I've decided to come back. It's best to finish my education, rather than leave without a word." They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then he turned to face her again. "You know… I'm going to need someone through this.. If you want to talk, I'm here. I hope you'll be the same."

"Of course. I'll always be." He stood, and realized that Ginny was calling for him to hurry up. "Well, I'm needed. I'll see you later, and take care of yourself. I'll need you through this." She nodded curtly, and watched as he made his way through the herding crowd. _I've watched you transform from a boy to a man, and I'm proud. _ She saw him kiss Ginny lightly on the cheek. _Damned proud…_

The wedding was spectacular, and eventually the afterparty was winding down. People were beginning to leave, and Fleuur and Bill were about to head off for their honeymoon in Russia. Minerva was the last to leave before they did, and she left A NOTE UNDER Harry and Ginny's bedroom door. She bade the family and couple goodnight, and left without another word. Hermione and Ron met up with Ginny and Harry in the ard.

"Oy, nice party, eh?"

"Yeah. How'd dinner go with the others?" Harry and Ginny had eaten outside with a few others, and the kitchen had been packed. "It was great. Fleur is pretty cool once you get past the outer shell." Hermione smiled as Harry glanced up. He and Ginny watched as Minerva sped off toward Hogwarts on a broomstick. They gave each other looks, and retired to the room they shared. Ginny found the note, and she motioned for Harry to move closer. "Look…"

_Mr. Poter and Ms.Weasley,_

_While I realize the attempts to keep you both from the order would be thwarted, I must say that Molly wouldn't be pleased. I suggest you don't mention the fact that your induction as well as others' who have come of age will be the last day before you all return to Hogwarts. Do note that this is a serious occasion. Congratulations to the both of you. You both know what is expected of you…_

_Minerva McGonagall_

The induction went perfectly, although Molly was highly disapproving of the two getting in. They were now official Order members, and they had to get ready for school the next morning. The train would leave at nine, and it was imperitive that they were on time. Upon arrival, they noticed that security had been beefed up due to the threat of a death eater attack. Now that they knew that Severus Snape was a traitor, Ministry wizards were stationed everywhere. The traffic was not as bad considering it was September, but the wizarding community was frantically trying to see their children off. Harry and Ginny were slowly making their way toward platform nine and three quarters. It was odd to see them acting like a couple, but Seamus and Dean had to get used to it. They had spotted Harry, and were now looking at them with questioning eyes. The renewed couple had just reached the barier when a good few ministry reporters rushed forward. They were ready to bombard Harry and Ginny with questions, but a band from somewhere in the crowd made them all scatter. The twoo looked up to see Alastor Moody coming toward them. His wand was pointed straight in the air.

"Little early for questions, eh son?" Harry grinned at the startled reporters and muggles alike. "Yeah. I'm not ready for th wizarding press yet. What are you doing here?"

"Watchin' after you lot now. Minerva sent me and Shaklebolt to make sure you were on the train. You'd best go now." They glanced up to the large clock, and it was close to Nine. "Got a good point there." He and Ginny went through the barrier without looking back at muggle England. The Hogwarts Express was slowly filling up with people, and Ginny pointed out a compartment that was empty. "There."

"Good…." Harry quickly loaded on their luggage and sat down by the window with Ginny beside him. "I don't know why I decided to come back… I had wanted to get a head start on finding Voldemort's remaining horcruxes."

"What about Hogwarts: A History? Could there be mentioning of valuable founders' items in there?"

"There could be… I haven't ever looked. Hermione would know more than I. She's read the book already…"

"Book worm…." Ginny smirked as Harry made a face. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had just trumped past. "I wonder where Draco Malfoy is now."

"Who knows… I'm sure nobody cares at this point." Ginny looked out the glass doors. "Hang on… Look!" Harry glanced out, and saw a white-blonde head coming toward them from a sea of black robes. "That can't be, can it?"

Sure enough… The door slid open, and a rather depressed Draco Malfoy stood looking down at them. "Potter, I need to have a word. Might I sit down?"

"Depends. Are you going to blast my head off when you get the chance?" Harry's face had a stern look instead of the intrigued look he was masking. "For if not, be my guest." Draco nodded curtly, and he sat in the seat opposite Harry and Ginny. "I realize you were spying on me last year."

"Yes, and as proven, I had very good reason to."

"You figured out what I was oing to do?" He had an eyebrow raised now. "It seemed you did. You figured out Crabbe and Goyle's stupid girl disguise."

"Not until it actually happened. I was on that tower when Snape blasted Dumbledore off…" He wached Draco's face turn from normal to remorseful. "I didn't want to do that. It was some test that Voldemort wanted me to complete. It was also revenge on my father's mishaps. Nothing personal. Anyway, My aunt Bellatrix was talking about some plan to make him immortal. She said it had to do with Horcruxes."

"Yeah. He wanted to use seven. I've destroyed one, Dumbledore's destroyed another. He only has five left. I'm not sure what they all are, but I know one is a cup that has Hufflepuff's insignia on it. Slytherin's locket is also one."

"He sticks to his snake as if it was a lifeline. I'm sure Nagini is one as well."

"So that leaves something from Ravenclaw."

"Hmm? There's one bit of soul missing."

"That would be what's left inside his body. I have to kill him last."

"Well, I believe I know where two of the horcruxes are located. When do you want to start looking for them?"

"Maybe around spring. I've gotta start shaping up for what's to come. Why?"

"I'm deciding to switch sides. The Death Eater life can have its advantages, but spending a summer being tortured out of your mind because Snape had to do it for you isn't all that great." He said this with an all too familiar sarcastic air. "So I'll see you 'round. Oh and don't go off and let Ronald Weasley in on this. He'll never shut up."

Draco stood and left. Harry glanced at Ginny, and she was thinking the exact same thing as him. _What the hell? _The train was winding down. Soon the station at Hogsmeade would be in view, and people would be hurrying to get into their robes. Ron and Hermione finally came and sat down for a few minutes. Hermione was now Head Girl, and Ernie Macmillan was head boy. They were working with the new prefects. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed a P on her robes. "What? You're a prefect and you skipped your duties?"

"Yes. I had Ron to cover for me. He had them believing that I was feeling ill." She smirked, and the train came to a halt. "What the? Srely we aren't there yet…"

"Let's hope they're not going back to searching the train by use of dementors…" Ron tossed a chocolate frog into his moth as he said this. Hermione shivered, and looked out the window. "Well, the air and lamps would have grown cold. I don't think they're going to do such a search." Thankfully, she was right. The train was truly there already. There was an alternate route made during the summer, and now they were ready to unload. Ginny and Harry walked out into the cool September air, waiting for the familiar call.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere! Come on you lot!" Rubeus Hagrid towered over all who stood on the platform. He wore the familiar moleskin overcoat, and swung a lantern 'round in order to see all who exited the train. "Harry! Ginny! Come 'ere."

They obeyed grinning. Hagrid usually wasn't this cheerful, but it was the first time he'd been doing this for two years. Professor W. Grubbly Plank usually did it now, and it was just good to have Hagrid back. He held one of the empty carriges for them, and they waited for Ron and Hermione. The crowds swarmed, and finally they got in. Once they reached the castle, Professor Filius Flitwick was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting on the first years.

The great hall was not as full as previous years, but it was no less noisy. New teachers were looking down on the students from the staff table, and Harry glanced up at the head of the table. McGonagall sat looking more miserable than ever. Her face hid it, but her eyes gave it away. The first years began filing in, and the whole hall went eerily silent. First years stared around nervously and were thankful when the sorting was finally over. The feast was spectacular as usual, and at the end, people were making their way back up to their old or new dormitories. Harry was stopped as the headmistress left the hall.

"Follow me, Potter." Her voice held no emotion as she spoke. He raised his eyebrows, but followed nonetheless. Ginny followed, and noticed that McGonagall didn't seem to care. They headed directly to her old office, and he was curious as to why.

"Why are we in your old office? Surely you'd rather-"

"I'm not ready to face I yet." She said this with an edge to her voice that Harry fully understood. "I must be frank with you two. I don't want you leaving this castle in search of ways to get yourselves killed until after you graduate."

Without another word, she left, and Harry could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye as she did. He and Giny left and headed for the common room. It was surprisingly empty, seeing as all the others were too sleepy to stay up and talk. They sat on the couch and watched the fire slowly go out, and by the time it did, they were both wrapped up in each others' arms.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

The first term of school seemed to drag by, but the interesting part was that Harry could finally apparate, and Ron had finally been able to pass the test. He and Hermione seemed to be going at a healthy relationship. They still fought, but not as much as usual. Quidditch was going well, and it was a bit hard for Harry to replace Katie Bell. Someone by name of Gilbert Randall showed promise, so he allowed him to be on the team. The Gryffindors were up top this season, and Draco Malfoy was captain of the Slytherin team. They were getting along well, which was a surprise to Xiomara Hooch. The two teams had been rivals for so long, and it seemed there was some sportsmanship finally forming.

November was coming to a close, and the Christmas holidays were speedily approaching. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were crowded round a table trying to decide whether or not to stay for Christmas.

"Well, I just don't see a point in really going and doing anything special.I haven't received a response from my aunt yet."

"You're in contact with her?" Ron was sounding surprised now. "You're in contact with those oafs of a cousin and uncle too?"

"Er no. I'm only staying in contact with my aunt because she showed genuine concern for me before I left."

At this, the others stared at him, then looked to the window. Hedwig was pecking frantically, wanting Harry's attention. When she was safely inside, she held out a thin scroll of parchment. The name was written in emerald ink.

"What would McGonagall be sending me a letter for?" He unsealed it, and read:

_Harry,_

_I've just received news that your aunt has been attacked. It was not a magical attack, nor was it to get to you. It was said that your uncle Vernon Dursley came home in a drunk rage. She is in critical at oone of the local hospitals. Do what you wish. For seventh years, the holiday starts tomorrow. I wish her well._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

Harry stared open-mouthed at the letter, and it fell to the floor. He stood immediately, and began to make his way toward the portrait hole. "I'll see you guys later…" He rushed out, and thundered up the corridors until he reached the stone gargoyle.

"Oh damn… I don't know the password… Just let me through. I've got to see the headmistress now!" The gargoyle sprung aside. And he rushed up the already moving staircase. The door was ajar, and he entered silently.

"Ah…. I expected you. I heard you order the gargoyle to allow you entry. I see you got my note."

"Yes. Where exactly is she? What is the full extent of the damage?"

"I'm not certain. Dung has just reported in. Arabella saw them take her of in one of those blasted emergency vehicles of yours." She consulted a letter, and then turned to face him. "I suggest you find out exactly where they've taken her. Arabella should know."

That was a clear dismissal. Harry looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, and received a wink. "Thanks for letting me know, professor." He left, and made his way down back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ginny questioned him as he threw a bit of sparkling emerald powder into the fireplace. "Arabella Figg!" A few moments passed, and the batty old woman's face appeared in the flames. "Harry?"

"Tell me, where did they take her? I have to know… Did she look bad?"

"Sadly yes… She looked terrible. They took her to that rundown hospital close to Mongolia Crescent. You know the one."

"Yeah… The one that doesn't ask any questions. That's the one they took Dudley to when Hagrid gave him a pig's tail." He turned away from the flames, and her head vanished. He quickly picked up his broom and went to a tall window. "Tell them where I've gone…" He kicked off, and they watched as he flew down toward the gates.

"I'm going after him." Ginny did the same (against Ron's protest) and followed flanked him. When they both reached the ground, Harry realized she wasn't going to turn back, so he grasped her wrist, and apparated.

They emerged outside a shabby hospital with whitewashed interior walls, and Harry entered. "Excuse me, I know you have a Ms. Petunia Evans Dursley here. I need to see her."

The receptionist looked at hm and Ginny strangely. It was clearly the robes. "I'm sorry, but are you family?"

"Yes. I'm her nephew, and this is my girlfriend. Ifyou don't allow me passage, I won't hesitate to call Scotland Yard." She quickly let them past the barricade. "Room 111" Harry quickly passed the ground floor security, and entered the room the receptionist had indicated. Petunia lay still on a small bed with thin white sheets. Arabella had been right. Vernon had done some damage.

"Are those finger impressions?" Ginny indicated the purplish marks on her neck. "Monster…" He agreed entirely. The woman had done nothing wrong. She had raised a son the exact way Vernon had wanted, and she had seemingly hidden her true felings for her nephew. Petunia slowly stirred, sensing someone was in the small room.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_ _That_

Harry realized something as he gazed down into his aunt's beaten and tortured face. He realized he would have been either starved, homeless, or dead without her. For those eleven years, she had been the only thing that protected him. It hurt to think that he had acted like she wa a complete bitch all that time.

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Her breathing was laboured, and it seemed hard to keep her eyes open. Petunia's grey-blue eyes searched the room, and her eyes widened as she saw Harry and a girl that looked just like Lily whispering quietly. Apparently they hadn't noticed that she was semi-conscious. He turned, and when their eyes met, his lips thinned in an attempt to control his emotions.

"I love you…. I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long. So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it… Hold on to me and, never let me go." In one fluid movement, Harry knelt and embraced his aunt as he whispered consolatory words in her ear. He had been like that for five minutes when he felt her jerk.

_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

He felt her head fall against his chest, and the single, elongated, and continuous beep on the ventilator told him one thing.

"Goodbye, Aunt Petunia…"

**_A/N_**: This is a sad one… I felt like I would cry even when I read over it. Hope y'all like. Please review. I'll probably write a companion piece about how Harry gets revenge.

_**Love is but one petal on the rose of life. When that ptal finally falls as the rose begins to wilt, it is believed that all hope is lost. But when the rose comes back in full bloom, the opportunity is still there. Some are just too blind to realize that love always has second chances.**_

_**Minerva's Phantom**_


End file.
